


Don't Tell Him

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Castiel's POV about his feelings for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Him

Don’t tell him.

Don’t tell him about the burst of emotion you feel when your eyes meet, how that unresolved tension rises up, hovering like a cloud, daunting and powerful.

Don’t tell him how your heart pounds when he smiles at you, how the blood rushing through your veins makes you feel so incredibly human and alive.

Don’t tell him that your whole being feels weak and warm when he touches you. And if you could, you would melt into his arms, capturing that wonderful scary feeling, if only for awhile.

Don’t tell him you want him to love you, wholly and fully, in every sense of the word.

Don’t tell him the desire you feel, the craving want of his hands on your skin, loving you until you are powerless and completely under his control.

Don’t tell him that if you melded your souls together, they would shine brighter than a million suns and the ecstasy would be unfathomable.

Don’t tell him you are slowly losing your grace for him and want to stay by his side until the day he dies.

Don’t tell him you looked into his soul and saw that he wants all of this too. But he is too scared to lose you, too scared of fucking everything up.

Don’t tell him there is nothing he could ever do to lose you.

Don’t tell him how much you love him.

Don’t tell him the truth.

Don’t tell him.


End file.
